Saviour
by quarterafterone
Summary: Stevie lives on her own and registers at Tribeca Prep. Obviously, somehow, she has to bump into the second most troublemaking person there.
1. Chapter 1

"You're no longer welcome here!" An Italian man with a pot belly and a handle bar mustache pushed Stevie onto the roadside. "Don't even think about it, you hear me?" She picked up her rucksack and book bag with all her belongings in them and ran away from that place as far as her legs could carry her. Anywhere, as long as it wasn't near the Pizza shop. Well, mostly the room on top of it for rent, but, yeah she'd go with that.

Stevie hadn't had a permanent place to stay ever since she had been kicked out of her house by Nadine. In other words, her mother. Oh how she hated that word. "Mother". She had never used it before, not as a child, and certainly not after Warren had left. Nadine had never looked after her, always out late doing who knew what.

Stevie was always alone after that. Good thing she had a wand.

Alex.  
Alex tossed in her bed, groaning.  
Wake up.  
"No," she whispered.  
Another day. She wasn't ready to face that just yet.  
It was a freaking Saturday. It should seriously be a rule that people couldn't wake up earlier than 1 o'clock. Right now it was (she rolled over and grabbed the watch lying next to her pillow) …nine thirty.  
_Nine thirty_!  
Wait, why did she have to be up now? Didn't everyone know that…? Oh no!  
Alex, amazing for someone who wasn't awake until 1 in the afternoon, jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs as fast as possible.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she half-ran, half-zapped on some clothes for herself. Alex grabbed her bag that Theresa had made her pack the night before she smiled weakly at her parents. They shook their heads playfully at her, not really angry at her, but pretending to be. Alex could see right through the "We're Trying To Be Good Parents" plan. Justin and Max were sitting on a table still eating breakfast which was sandwiches and milk. Alex rolled her eyes and said to them "Guys. We're wizards. This is why I don't need to get up early."

"Transfer that food into my tummy, no matter how they look so yummy." In a flash, the food that Justin and Max were eating vanished, and Alex burped. She giggled. It was fun to mess with her brothers, especially in the morning, when Justin was cranky.

"Alex! Dad! Breakfast! Magic! Urgh!" Justin complained before zapping up a new sandwich.

"Nah, Justin, you eat that. I'm full, anyways." Max got up from the table, but not without swigging down a whole cup of milk.

"It…wasn't meant for you." Justin murmured, chewing down his bacon sandwich.

"Alright, greedy guts, let's get a move on. I'm so excited! We're finally having a Family Day Out and Alex didn't try and delay it! So let's go before she changes her mind." She whispered the last part into her husband's ear.

Alex pretended to be offended, opening her mouth in mock horror. "Mummy! I would never do such a thing! Oh, who am I kidding! Let's go. I heard that the place we're going to sells unicorn dogs and they are _delicious_. Oh, hey Harper, come _on_ guys." And Justin zapped themselves to the Wizard County Fair.

**Okay, so this maybe a little different from the show. Stevie and Alex don't know each other. Yet. I recently discovered Stevex and I love love love them! Okay, review and you shall get a unicorn dog. Oh and please be gentle with your reviews. Thanks!**

**I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Alex heard the sound of cliché carnival music play and she knew they had arrived. She opened her eyes and could instantly feel Harper dragging her away for presumably some cool looking (and when she meant cool looking, she meant absolutely _bizarre, _and not in a good way) sunglasses, necklaces, the like. They probably had side effects when you wore them, but she wasn't going to tell Harper _that_. She heaved a sigh, but she still followed. After all, Harper _was_ her best friend and she _was_ going to have fun.**  
**

Stevie rummaged in her backpack and pulled out an outdated newspaper before whispering a spell, and the words on it reformed. The date changed from the 25th of August to the 29th of August.

An advertisement at the right hand side of the paper read:

Wizard County Fair Today!

Maybe Stevie was having problems finding a home and she was tired, but today was an excuse to just have fun. Maybe someone would employ her to help out for the day. Stevie smiled genuinely before transporting herself to the Wizard County Fair. Today was going to be great.

The moment the Russos plus a Finkle arrived at the Wizard County Fair, Harper and Alex had been the first to leave, while Max had wandered off in search of magical Candy Floss that helped you grow a beard, well, like candy floss. Theresa and Jerry spotted a ride (about lovey-dovey stuff, no doubt). Justin was left all alone. He kicked a pebble, and decided this was not going to dampen his mood. He went around the fair, looking around. Maybe they actually sold glow-in-the-dark books so he would not need a light in bed when he read them. That would serve Alex right; she was the one telling him there was no such thing. Much happier, he set off in the direction of the most people. Which was totally not desperate. Please.

Stevie stumbled. So _this _was the infamous County Fair. Why where there so many lights? This was so different to what she had been living in the past few months. The dark, the damp, not the bright, the colorful. She looked around for a bit then headed towards a large sign:

Hiring People to Look After the Games Stall for 2 Hours! Attractive Prizes!"

Stevie scoffed. 'Attractive Prizes'? What was this? A game to be won? Because if it was, Stevie was definitely going to be the first to sign up for what seemed like a pretty hearty sum that could last for a few weeks." She approached the woman at the counter. She was probably around 30 years old, and she was wearing a tank top that looked ridiculous on her and jeans that were too tight for her. Her frizzy red hair was tied into a ponytail as she looked like she was sweating quite a bit. Stevie felt disgusted but decided to give it a go.

"Excuse me… Miss?" She gave a guess, she was definitely not married.

"Yes, dear, how can I help you?" The woman answered her.

Figures. She wasn't married.

"Uh, I saw the sign. Could I possibly help out?"

The woman smiled and pulled out her wallet and passed her a thick wad of…

Stevie blinked.

… 1 dollar notes. Oh well.

"I'm Miss Harris dear, and I'm paying you fifty dollars. I trust you to look after the stall for twelve thirty, okay? While, I on the other hand, am going to buy me some enchanted earrings." And with that she flounced off.

Stevie hissed, "Are. You. Serious." She slumped back into the swiveling chair. Two hours. She could deal. She took out her wand that was stashed inside her right boot.

"_Edgebono Utoosis". _And a second Stevie appeared.

"Okay, listen up, wannabe, you look after this stall for 2 hours. Don't fall in love with anyone, don't do anything reckless. I'll be back soon." Stevie told her duplicate and transported herself to the stalls that sold clothes, accessories, and stuff like that. Stevie wasn't really much of a person who liked going on fairs. She had only gone to one once, and that was when her father brought her. Stevie choked on the memory but regained her composure. She walked past a stall selling mirrors that were bias and told you that you were the "fairest queen of all".

Please, you'd think the witch with warts on her nose testing out the mirror would know better. If she saw something she liked she would take it down from the rack and stuff it into her book bag. She hadn't really taken much, just a bracelet and some really cool phoenix feathers she could tie to her hair. And it wasn't like she hadn't stolen before. Half the things in her rucksack weren't even hers. She smiled to herself and entered a stall which looked like it had some potential. Well apart from the macaroni necklaces they were selling, the other side of the tent sold pretty cool stuff. Like chain necklaces that could detect where a certain person was in the country, and shoes that adapted to the weather, so your feet were never too hot or too cold. She looked around the tent. The owner wasn't there, he or she was probably checking out the other stalls. The only people in the tent were two girls that were browsing necklaces that had corny words on them like "Best Friends Forever" and had magical properties. Anyway, the point was, they had their backs to her. Stevie reached up and picked up the chain necklace from the rack and was about to place it in her book bag discretely when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't really interesting. But Alex and Stevie will meet soon. So who's excited for that?**

**Thank you Princess Russo for being my first reviewer! You are one very awesome person. And, no, Alex isn't excited because of Stevie. She hasn't even met Stevie yet. But she will ;)**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed!**

**I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um..what are you doing?" Stevie froze, and then turned around.

Facing her was a confused looking girl about her age, with red hair tied into two ponytails. She was wearing a dress with actual pink donuts on them. Wait. They couldn't be. They didn't sell that kind of stuff. "I.. was just. I'm the County Fair Store..Inquisitor. These chains are highly dangerous. I was just going to confiscate them. Anyway, I seem to have made a mistake. These are… _not_ dangerous. Anyway, I gotta go. Store…managing…stuff." She improvised. And with that, she dropped the chains on the floor and vanished.

She didn't even notice the girl next to the redhead.

Stevie stumbled into the alley. In a hurry, she hadn't planned where she had wanted to go. So she had ended up in Nadine's house. It was those types of large and classy Victorian houses that were run down. It kind of looked like a house out of a horror movie. It was on its own, and you couldn't see a neighbor in sight. As a child, Stevie had always heard stories about how Nadine had come to inherit this house. Nadine's father was rich before he passed away, and she, being the preferred child of the family had gained most of his possessions. She wasn't a wizard, and had no idea her children could perform magic of any kind. Parts of the house were crumbling. It was a wreck. It had been since Stevie's father; Ben Nichols had been murdered in this very house. His magical power had been forced from him to double the magical level of the murderer. When the power had been released by Ben Nichols, part of the house had been affected.

Maybe Stevie could, you know, just _turn_ up. That wasn't such a bad idea, right? If anything went wrong, she could always erase her mother's mind.

She got up some courage and knocked on the door twice.

"Coming!" a voice that did not sound like Nadine at all drifted through the gaps in the rickety wooden door.

The door creaked open and was greeted by Nadine, all dressed up, wide red mouth in a smile. And then no more, Miss Happy.

She crossed her arms. "What are _you_ doing here? Thought you were fine on your own. Now you've decided to come running back to me? Have you realized that I can look after you better than you brother?" She barked, a mixture of spit and red lipstick flying at Stevie.

The sound of footsteps came towards them. "Oh, you must be Vicky's daughter! Come in! Come in!" An elderly woman with blonde hair tied into a bun guided them into the living room. The many diamonds around her throat jangled as she walked.

"Sit down, Sophie."

Sophie? Well, of course Nadine had told that woman all about her. Not.

Wait. Who was Vicky?

Stevie asked the blonde woman this.

* * *

Stevie stood next to the fireplace, eyes wide open with shock. From what she had found out, her mother was a famous model from France and modeled for Givenchy. "I am never buying clothes from them ever again" Her agent, Margaret was taking her back to ""Pareeee!" Fake accent much?" Well, good riddance. She didn't need "Vicky Laurent". She never did.

When they left with mountains of luggage, not that Stevie had helped them of course, Stevie took out her wand from her right boot and pointed it at the door. There was a "click" sound as the door locked. Stevie ran up the marble staircase in the familiar yet unfamiliar house. Even when she had lived here, she had always stayed in her bedroom.

"Are you kidding me?" Stevie grumbled as her door opened. So she had expected her untouched room to be a little dusty, but this? She coughed as she used her wand to clear the dust in front of her. She muttered a few words as she pointed her wand at the four corners of her room. Immediately, the old chandelier's lights flicked on and the dust vanished. The bed made itself and the wallpaper peeled back into place. Stevie saw the beer bottles surrounding her bed. Obviously Na-_Vicky_ had been coming into her room while she had been gone. She grabbed the bottles and tossed them out of the window.

Stevie lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She needed to get on with her life, to settle down. Maybe school seemed like a good idea. She just needed to perfect excuse to get herself into detention.

**Riana Kaiban: Would Harper and Alex be the first most popular then?**

**Princess Russo: You always seem to be the first one to review! Not that I'm complaining or anything. **

**Thank you to OhGreat and TwilightBizarre also for reviewing. You are very lovely people.**

**I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was seven in the morning when Stevie woke up. She threw off the yellow blanket her father had made for her. He would never admit it but knitting had been one of his hobbies. It was extremely comfortable but also extremely old. She was about five years old when he had given it to her. She did a quick spell to cleanse herself.

She looked around her room. Her wallpaper was pink and flowery. She'd have to do something about that. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and shone brightly, casting light into every nook and cranny. The large oak cupboard was still there and there was a large padlock that guarded the things inside. Stevie had always been curious about the cupboard but Vicky never liked to talk about her father. Vicky thought her husband had died in a car crash. As if. A car crash wouldn't kill him as he always said the car protection spell before he started the car to go anywhere.

Stevie walked over to her closet and opened it. There were some clothes that still fitted her and she changed out of her old clothes, throwing them on the floor. She chose a black tank top and some ripped leggings and pulled them on before applying some mascara and lip gloss. Taking her wand out, Stevie fashioned a letter to the principal of the nearby school, Tribeca Prep. It explained that she was a new student but still had to attend detention because of "personal matters". There, that should do it. She forged a signature before slipping on her Vans and grabbing her book bag with many useful and unnecessary things in it.

She waved her wand before appearing in the halls of the school. She was the first student there, so nobody noticed. Stevie walked up to the principal's office and rapped on the door. Did teachers actually live at school? They always seemed to hang around this place.

"Come in" a slightly bored voice called out.

She opened the door and smirked.

A slightly balding man was sitting at a desk and reading a book called "In the Old West". There was a sign on his desk with his name on it.

Everything in the room was related to cowboys. Like, no joke. Everything. His tie had like, these horses on it and it was really weird. She smiled at him innocently before thrusting the letter at him. The man, Mr Laritate adjusted his glasses and furrowed his brows.

"Ah...Stevie...sit, sit." He motioned towards the large leather chair.

Stevie sat.

"New to the school I see? Well, I suppose I should give you your timetable. What do you want to take?"

She shrugged.

"Whatever's easiest."

He frowned at her as if trying to figure her out.

"Any hobbies? We have a wide variety of electives here at Tribeca."

"I like, um, photography." She mumbled, picking at her thumbnail. When she was younger, she had always taken photographs and shown her brother. He had liked them. She still had her camera with her anyways.

"Ah! A budding photographer! Well here's your timetable then. I'll see you in detention after school. Don't be late." He grinned at her before waving her off.

Weird.

She pushed open the door. People were starting to fill in now. She glanced a look at the sheet of paper he had given her. Her locker was right outside the office. Great. The school principal could keep tabs on her then.

She had English in the morning, followed by Art. Then lunch. Which meant transporting to a hot dog cart or whatever. Lunch was followed by Math and then Photo.

Tough. Four classes a day? She could handle this, right?

**Review please!**

**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of English class, Stevie was fiddling with her pencil. Yeah, this might be English, a native language to her, but she had _no _idea what Miss Rivers was going on about. She was using words like "perpetual" and "catalyst". Wasn't "catalyst", like, physics? Or chemistry? One of them? Was she even teaching the right subject? She looked around the classroom as everyone was working their pencils furiously on their piece of paper. They were probably notes or something. Hardworking little –

"Time's up! Hand in your tests!" Miss Rivers trilled and clapped her hands together.

Oh. So this had been a _test_.

She turned around to face the boy behind her. He seemed uncomfortable under her stare, and pushed his round glasses up his little button nose. He looked confused as to why a girl would even look at him. Stevie flashed him an innocent smile and took his test, as if she as going to hand it in for him. However, when he wasn't looking, she changed the name on his test from "Liam Lawson" to "Stevie Nichols".

She might not be good at English, but she certainly would be getting a good grade on that test.

* * *

As the bell rung, Alex rubbed her eyes and made her way slowly over to her locker. Harper rolled her eyes, knowing that she had obviously been sleeping in History. _Again_. She waved to her best friend and then scurried off to her next class, not wanting to be late.

Alex dumped her History book in her locker with a "clunk" sound and took out her paints. She conjured up some coffee before leaving to get to her next class. Art. She needed her caffeine because she actually _liked_ Art. Probably the only class she actually liked at Tribeca.

She walked into the Art room. The fresh smell of paint and paper wafted towards her. It was quite soothing really, smelt a bit like her bedroom. She walked over to her usual seat at the front before stopping. There was a girl sitting behind _her _canvas, reading a book. She looked so content that even Alex didn't want to yell at her to get up from her seat. Her blonde bangs, a contrast to her short dark hair, covered her eyes, and Alex felt the urge to brush it back for her.

The bell rung and the girl who had been sitting at her seat, looked up from her book. Her hazel eyes stared into her own chocolate ones and she felt a shiver run through her spine. She opened her mouth to introduce herself, but was interrupted by the art teacher, Joseph, who was clapped his hands loudly, bringing her attention away from the new girl for now. Oddly enough, she felt annoyed at him. She was never annoyed at him. He was the cool teacher that everybody liked. What was going on?

After his brief introduction of the class, Alex turned to the new girl, not wanting to be interrupted again. She felt pleased to see the new girl smiling at her, studying her.

"I'm Alex. Russo. You, uh, you took my seat." She grinned, trying to make conversation.

The girl's smile vanished but nodded at her.

"Stevie." She stuck out her hand.

Well, isn't this formal, Alex thought, before grasping Stevie's hand. A shock of electricity flew threw her and—

Stevie let go before turning to face her canvas. Alex noticed, as Stevie scratched at her ear, that a tattoo peeked out on the back of her neck. It was in Japanese and she couldn't read it.

She turned to see what Joseph was writing on the white board. No limits, he wrote in perfect calligraphy, be creative. Draw what's on your mind. It can be anything, let your imagination run free.

A sigh was heard from the back of the classroom and Stevie turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Gigi" Alex explained. "I think the reasons she's here is because she likes Joseph."

Stevie smirked at her. "Is that why you joined?"

Alex blinked. "What? No! I..I like art." She suddenly felt uncomfortable under Stevie's intense stare.

What was wrong with her? Usually, with anybody else, she'd be able to come up with a witty response. Not a stammering, hesitating, stupid reply.

She turned to her art, heaving a sigh, and started to draw.

At the end of the lesson, when Joseph was collecting their work, Alex stole a glance at Stevie's work. It was a penguin…that was eating itself. She blinked. That wasn't weird at all. They had been instructed to draw whatever they wanted after all.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with me and my friend at lunch or something?" Alex pulled her curly hair out of her ponytail as they walked out of class.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**


End file.
